Not Like This
by firespark124
Summary: Kurt is finally feeling at home at Dalton. And then Blaine gets hurt and Kurt finally gets to hear about his past, although not from the source he expects.  Bad summary, I know, but it'll be good and take several chapters. Klaine
1. Freaky Little Girl

Kurt Hummel as having an extremely good day. He had gotten (although not entirely to anyone's surprise) a perfect score on his French test, which was worth a significant amount of the mark this term, which made him practically skip with joy. On top of that, the Warblers were doing a number from the iconic musical Rent, the wonderful "Seasons of Love", one of his very favourite musical numbers of all time. He was on the verge of flying. The only sad part was that he hadn't seen Blaine since this morning, when he informed him that he was taking the day off to meet with a couple of his friends from his old high school.

And then he heard an extremely loud noise that sounded like a girl trying to get past several boys and men.

"Let me through, God damn it!" a young woman's voice was yelling.

"You're not allowed in here!" a boy that Kurt recognized as Ben was saying, "it's an all-boys school, there are no girls allowed!"

"Oh to HELL with the rules!" the girl was screaming now, her voice reminding Kurt very much of a white Mercedes. "Let me through, it's important!" He turned around to see a very surprising sight. A short-ish curvy girl with wavy brown hair and vibrant pink streaks wearing a brown leather jacket, skinny jeans, fingerless black gloves and Doc Martins was pushing her way past five boys, extremely large, strong boys. She sprinted in his direction. "Wes! David!" she called, and Kurt turned to see them rushing down the stairs.

"Oh my God, Karmina! What in the name of -" Wes started but was cut off.

"Sorry Wes, as much as I'd love to catch up with you guys, I need to find Kurt Hummel." That startled Kurt.

"That's me!" he exclaimed raising his hand a bit while David looked around and Wes was clearly preparing himself to ask why. The girl that looked maybe a year or two younger than himself was rushing towards him, although it only took her a couple of steps before she stopped, grabbed his hand and started pulling.

"I'll explain later!" she screamed over her shoulder. He looked back and saw Wes and David exchanging extremely worried looks. The little girl pulled him over to what he recognized, thanks to Burt Hummel, as a 1973 Jeep. "Get in, please, Kurt." He was on the verge of running away, but the panic and pleading in her voice and her big, and oddly familiar eyes convinced him to get in the car, and that it was important. So he got in the car and buckled up. She got into the driver's seat, buckled, and pulled out of Dalton Academy's parking lot. Kurt noticed her extremely worried expression.

"Hey," he said softly, and to his surprise, she jumped slightly. She sighed. "Um," he continued a little nervous now. She was obviously around his age, take a year or two, but she looked like she'd been through as much as he had. "So . . . not to make you uncomfortable or anything," he mumbled a bit, which made her chuckle, if a little forced, "but . . . who are you and why did you just basically kidnap me?"

This really made her laugh, though it wasn't a happy laugh. It was bit of a dark laugh. "I really didn't want to meet you this way, Kurt," she sighed, "but this is an emergency." Kurt shifted a little in his seat, which didn't go unnoticed by the driver. "My name is Karmina Anderson, and I am Blaine's little sister."


	2. Karmina

Kurt was stunned. He was currently riding in an old car with a spunky little scene-looking girl that happened to be the sister of the boy that he was in love with. Honestly, the last person that he would ever expect to be related to the dapper, gentlemanly Blaine Anderson. But now that he looked at her closer, he saw a lot of Blaine in her, once he got past the overall effect of her appearance. Blaine was considerably taller than her, and she didn't have his eyebrows, but the long eyelashes and shape of the eyes were similar, although his eyes were a gorgeous hazel and hers were a warm amber. She also seemed oddly composed, although you could see lots of emotion running in her eyes.

"Karmina, huh?" Kurt smiled a bit. "That's a really nice name. Original. Your parents named you that after naming Blaine something so . . . "

"Ordinary?" Karmina snickered. "No, my parents didn't name me Karmina. I changed my name when I was 14, much to the annoyance of my extremely formal mother, but I threatened to do much worse than change my name, so she let me," she smiled mischievously. Kurt chuckled.

"I don't even know if I want to know what you threatened. So what was your original name?" he asked in genuine curiosity, and saw her wrinkle her nose.

"Virginia Patricia Melanie Anderson," she said with disdain at her old name.

"And now? Your full name, I mean."

"Karmina Liberty Melora Anderson," she smiled, clearly liking the name she chose for herself, and Kurt agreed that it suited her much better.

"Does it mean something?" Kurt asked, already suspecting the answer.

"Of course. Roughly, it means Song, Liberty," she grinned at the obviousness, "Revolution. But," she said, suddenly serious, "I don't think we should talk about me right now. There's a reason that you're here, and it doesn't have much to do with me. But I'm pretty sure you know that."

Kurt shuddered. He didn't want to think about all the possibilities. Clearly Blaine was in some kind of trouble, and as he thought that it hit him. All the ideas. Car accident, choking, _heart attack_, were the first things that occurred to him. And then something much worse hit him in the face. _Karofsky._ If it was that awful closeted homophobic _thing, _Kurt would never be able to forgive himself. Himself being hurt, if more mentally than physically, would be nothing, _nothing,_ compared to _Blaine _getting hurt. Blaine that had helped him through all of his pain. Blaine who had clearly gone through plenty on his own. Blaine, Blaine, _Blain_e. He was hurt! Kurt started hyperventilating.

"Is . . . he . . . hurt? . . ." he breathed heavily. Karmina flinched.

"He's . . . he's not doing . . . great. At all. But I know that he'll be fine, and he'll be fine soon. It's just . . . I never thought he'd go this far. The threats . . . no one expected him to actually carry through. Blaine might have, but he clearly didn't take him as seriously as he should have or he wouldn't have . . ." she calmed herself with a very shaky breath, apparently trying very hard not to cry. Kurt remembered who he was in the car with. This was Blaine's little sister. She may seem strong, as strong as Blaine, but, like Blaine, she didn't seem to have had it easy, and this was clearly hard on her. He could tell, Karmina loved her brother, probably more than anything. Otherwise, why would she be in the car, probably on the way to a hospital instead of at school. She seemed to know about whatever had happened before anyone else, or something.

"Karmina," Kurt reached over and patted her shoulder. "How old are you, honey?" He figured that she was 16, since she was driving, but with this girl's attitude, it wouldn't surprise him terribly if she was driving illegally.

"I'm 16," she said quietly. "I've been 16 for about a month." Kurt thought about the date. March 27th. February.

"You drive extraordinarily well for someone who just got to legal age," he said slyly. "I'm guessing you've been driving for a while?" Karmina nodded in response. Not surprising, he thought again.

"I've been driving for a year," she said a little ironically. "I know I look small, but I'm a curvy girl, and driving has always been easy to me, so I've never been caught." Kurt grinned at this. Funny kid. Then something struck him.

"Hey, you say your name," he noticed she flinched a bit when he said that, "means Song. I take it you're a musician?" He saw the relief pass quickly across her face.

"You know how Blaine plays twenty instruments?" Kurt nodded. "I play forty-three. Including voice," she said simply. "I won't list them all for you, since most of them you probably won't know. I like foreign, weird instruments and had to teach myself most of them. But singing," he saw her eyes light up, "has always been my favourite. And I hear you have quite the voice, too. Countertenor, huh?" Kurt was not pleased with the interruption. He was fascinated by Karmina.

"Yeah. What's your range?" he said, wanting to get the focus back on her for a bit.

"Pfft. It's complicated. I have a _very _large range. Three octaves." Kurt's eyebrows shot up. He was positive that not even Little Miss Rachel Berry had such a large range. "My highest note is the E above high C. At least so far."

"Can I hear you sing?" Kurt asked.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Nothing in particular. You know any Wicked?"

" 'Do I know Wicked' he asks," she scoffed. "Best. Musical. Ever. First musical I knew the entire soundtrack to, save Annie. 9 years old. Mademoiselle Chenoweth is my idol to this very day."

"Sing 'No Good Deed'."

Kurt had the extreme pleasure of listening to this girl sing. He had never heard anything like it, except hearing Blaine sing. But even Blaine . . . Karmina had this tone. It was uncanny. And her voice was rich, without sounding too ethnic. And _damn _could she belt! Her range was superb. Kurt lost himself in her voice for as long as he could, listening to her belting those last couple lines.

_No good deed_

_ Will I do again!_

He sat there quietly for a full second before applauding rapidly, shouting "Encore!" Karmina smiled. "Glad you liked it," she winked at him.

"Oh my Lord, girl, you have got a _voice! _I didn't know it was possible to sing like that! Even the best female singer of our age-range I know can't sing so perfectly! Have you been trained?"

"I went through as much training as Blaine. Six months." Kurt's mouth dropped.

"Six . . . _months?_ I couldn't get that voice if I trained for six _years!"_

"Oh, that's just of official training. Blaine taught me most that I know." And then Kurt noticed again that she was flinching every time she said his name. They'd been driving for 45 minutes.

"Oh." They sat in silence for a good little while. "Karmina? Are we going to a hospital? And, maybe more importantly, why am I coming?"

Now it was coming, and Kurt knew it. She was about to tell him everything.

"Kurt, I think it's best to start three years ago, which I guess is where it all started."


	3. Blaine's Story

**I have a feeling it's important to tell you that this is my first fanfic EVER! I'm really excited that I'm writing all this and strongly suggest that y'all review, tell me if ya love it, hate it, wtv. Tell me things you want to hear and I'll try to make it happen. And the amount of Story Alert messages i've gotten is making me high. :) Enjoy!**

Karmina POV

She really couldn't believe she was about to do this. She'd known this guy for less than an hour and she was about to tell him everything. And not just the stuff that was eventually going to be told to him by her brother, not that sugar-coated story. Kurt needed the truth, and she decided that he deserved it. But she sighed.

"Kurt, before I start, I need you to know that I really didn't want you to hear this from me. You were going to hear it anyway, and probably sooner than you thought. But this is going to be much more straightforward than you're going to like. I know I'm like him in a lot of ways, but one thing I figured out by watching him that wasn't something he did was that it doesn't pay to soften anything." She was surprised to see Kurt nodding out of the corner of his eyes, still seeming to be getting over the initial shock that he was finally going to fully understand Blaine.

"Good," she heard him murmur. "I always wanted to know the whole story."

"Well, hold on tight," Karmina said, "because this is going to be a bumpy ride."

Kurt's POV

"I knew he was gay before anyone else did," she started simply. Kurt was excited to be hearing this, even though he knew it wasn't going to be a happy ending. "Don't ask me how I knew. I just did. I figured it out when I was ten. He was twelve. I think I knew before he did, actually. But it hit me when we were at church and – you should know I don't even believe in God anymore – our pastor was talking about how if 'a man laid with another man, he would be damned eternally.'" Kurt realized that these words were not just her summing them up. He saw that she remembered those words. They had had an effect on her.

"I watched him ask our mother to explain this to him, even though we all knew full well he understood the words just fine. He just didn't really want to. And then it hit me. My big brother, the young man that I looked up to, the sunshine in my very short life, was something that propaganda had taught us was wrong for all our lives. My brother was gay, whether he knew it or not. And what shocked me even more than that fact was that I was perfectly fine with it. He was still my brother to me. I think I expected to feel some kind of change in my disposition towards him, but I honestly didn't care. It was just a piece of him. It didn't change the fact that he sung to me every night to get me to sleep, that he held me when I was having bad thoughts, that he was always there to protect me. It was who he was, and I didn't care."

They were both crying at that point. Kurt now saw a very different person before him. Not just a rebellious girl with curly light brown hair with pink streaks that dressed very scene and had recently dragged him into his car for no apparent reason. He saw a strong young woman that accepted things about others that most people couldn't. He saw someone with wisdom far above her years, someone that understood more than most adults did. He respected her even more than he had when he had, not 15 minutes ago, discovered had the most beautiful voice he had heard away from Broadway. He heard Karmina take a deep breath before she continued.

"But as I said, the story doesn't really begin when _I _realized he was gay. The story starts when _he _figures it out," Karmina chuckled darkly. "Blaine isn't one for secrets. I'm surprised at how many he's kept from you, let alone Wes and David. He's gotten much better at it, I guess. Okay, scratch that first comment. Blaine is _totally _one for secrets. He just never kept them from me. Still doesn't." Kurt felt a little bit uncomfortable, yet oddly warm, when he saw the way she was eyeing him at that moment. "So when he found out, I don't know exactly how long it took him to tell me, but it wasn't more than a week. I think he was comforted by the fact that I wasn't surprised, that I wasn't freaking out. So we kept it our own secret for a while.

"He didn't have many friends at school. Just a few, and, I hate to tell you this, but that was because they, too, had discovered that he was _very _gay. And he had even less friends after he told his them.

"God, I can tell you, of all the things that we have in common, I think the most prominent one is that we're both _desperate _to get out of Ohio. It was bad enough before people started figuring out that he was gay, it just got worse after. And I'm going to be _brutally _honest with you right now Kurt. You know how he told you that he left Ohio because he wasn't brave enough to face those bullies?" He nodded. "Well, that's only partially true. You see . . . the bullies were _awful _for a long time. Almost as bad as they were for you, although he was never sexually assaulted. He tells me everything, don't interrupt," she waved a hand dismissively at his shocked face. "They never got bored of making his life a living hell. Somehow our roles got reversed. Suddenly it was he that needed comforting, the hugs, he was crying. I . . ." her breath got very unsteady during that pause. "I had to talk him out of cutting himself more than a few times. And that isn't even the worst of it.

"Now I need you to think back to earlier in our conversation. We were part of a very religious household. We prayed before every meal, went to church every Sunday, all that jazz." She shook her head in disgust. "I don't anymore. My parents won't stop trying to reestablish the belief in God that my younger, more naive self was so immersed in. And Kurt, don't think that I don't know how hard it was for you to come out of the closet. But just try to imagine how hard it was for Blaine to even consider it! But we agreed after two months of keeping his sexuality a secret from our parents that it was time for him to tell them. How I wish that we had been a little wiser.

"We told them exactly two months and three days after he told me. We were eating roast beef, because it was a Sunday. My mother was gossiping happily about our neighbours, and wasn't pleased when I interrupted her.

'I think Blaine has something to say,' I had to tell her very firmly.

'Don't talk with your mouth full, Virginia, it's unladylike,' she responded, motioning for Blaine to continue. And he said it in a very cut-to-the-chase way. No sugar-coating it like he usually did when he tried to say something hard. And . . ." she shuddered. Kurt didn't even have time to prepare himself before the next words came out. "And all hell broke loose."

That shook Kurt very hard. He had always known that not everyone was as accepting of their children being gay as his dad was. But as much as he was sure that Karmina was a drama queen, he could tell that she wasn't just saying this for dramatic effect, like one Rachel Berry. She meant _all hell broke loose. _He would have interrupted, but he didn't. He wanted to hear the rest of the story.

"It was quiet for just a second. And before I knew what was happening, my mother was crying and my father was throwing plates at my amazing big brother, shrieking profanities at him. He was given ten minutes to pack up and leave. So that's what he did. That was also the first night I snuck out of the house.

"He was staying with someone he was very close to, this I knew without even talking about it. I found him at the first place I looked; David's house. I know that everyone assumes that Wes is the closest his friend, which I suppose, in a way, he is, since he crept into his life, becoming David's equal in much less time, but David was his best friend for years. I spent the night with them, and got back to the house before anyone realized I was gone. I convinced my mother to enroll him in a private school and to pay the tuition with her's and my father's money, and she convinced him. They never had to deal with him. During the breaks, Blaine and I took a train to New York to visit our aunt, very sweet lady. My rebellion against my parents started the moment they kicked him out. And I think you're caught up with everything now."

_Wow, _Kurt thought,_ that was a lot to take in. And it explains a lot. _But then he realized something.

"Yeah," he said slowly. "Everything except why I'm in your car being driven to Lord-knows-where, Ohio to see a possibly dying Blaine, who is now one of my best friends."

"Oh yeah. That. I have to get gas. I'll explain all that after we're full. We've still got just a little less than an hour before we reach Canton, and the Aultman Hospital."


	4. What Happened Today

**Thanks all! I am really sorry this took so long to get up, but I've had some troubles with my computer and it didn't save this chapter and when I came back to it IT WAS ALL GONE! It was miserable :( But anyways, review, subscribe, tell me what you wanna see and any ideas :) Love you guys!** Kurt had to remind her after they got gas. Or rather demand. It was pretty clear that she didn't want to talk about it, but she had to. It was important, and she promised. So after asking for the third time, since she avoided it the last two. She sighed and pulled over, got out, and opened the passenger door. "Time for you to drive. I don't think I can tell you this story and drive at the same time." So they switched spots. Kurt wanted to make this as easy on her as possible, the poor child. "Kurt, you have no idea how lucky you are. You've been through quite a bit at your old school, but Blaine had it hard at home. I hope you realize that my parents were awful, unaccepting, homophobic . . ." she trailed off swearing under her breath. "My father in particular was terrible. You know those guys that believe extremely in the Bible? He's one of those ignoramuses. So that was the environment that we grew up, and so when he enrolled in Dalton, he didn't come out for almost a year. He was really traumatized by what had happened with our parents. Our father was _very _clear that if he acted upon his feelings he would regret it. But none of us thought . . . "He thought it was his fault. He thought that it was normal to have parents that were so unloving. We both lost a lot of love the night that he came out to our parents, him more than me, but I was certainly affected. Not that I'm complaining," she added hastily, "But he felt guilty for, in his opinion, ruining my life as well as his own. He blamed himself. He always has. He takes everything on his shoulders, makes himself responsible for everything in his world. It's one of the reasons that he feels responsible for you. Not all of it, but a contributing factor. He was in one bad relationship, a secret from our parents, more as a brief act of rebellion than anything else. But it was a _terrible _relationship and it only added to his insecurities. Every mistake he made just added to the deterioration of his confidence. "Blaine's not very good at secrets. The fact that he's kept so many from you, and Wes, and even David surprises me. Gah, never mind, he's totally good at secrets. He has to be, I guess. He just never keeps them from me. When he met y- someone special, he told me almost immediately." Kurt's heart sank. So there was someone that Blaine liked. _Focus, _he told himself. "He seemed to know, though, that it was a bad idea to tell our parents, to even _hint _at it. So he didn't. But if I had only seen what was coming, this could have been prevented. "I was skipping school today, _oh don't look so shocked, _and decided to, you know, take a drive around town. And I saw Blaine's car parked just a couple of blocks from our house, so I dropped by. It would be worth a little trouble to see my brother again. But when I walked in-" she broke off with a shudder. There was a long pause, and Kurt glanced over to see that there were tears rolling down her cheeks, and that she was looking extremely pale, her eyes seeming distant, like she was there again. "He was bleeding," she whispered after a couple minutes. "He had cuts and bruises all along his face, and his shirt had blood stains on it, and my father was hitting him over and over and over. Screaming about how God hates him and swearing at him, and-" she let out a sob. "I was completely shocked. I could have tried to do something, but I didn't and he grabbed a lamp and pulled off the shade and started batting at him with it and it was _awful!" _she was really crying now, her cheeks soaked in salty water, her eyelashes damp, and her nose running. Kurt was again reminded that she was only sixteen. "I finally got some sense in me and weakly tried to pull him off, but he slapped me. Not that hard, though. I called 911 and my mother restrained him just enough so that he didn't do Blaine any really life-threatening damage, but . . . it was awful. He's been arrested, thank goodness, and I got to ride in the ambulance with him, but-" she choked on her words. "It's all my fault. If I had just stepped in sooner, or better yet, seen it coming that he was going to tell them, if I were stronger-" "Stop it," Kurt said firmly. "Virginia, you're doing what Blaine does. You're taking responsibility for something that is _not your fault. _It is the fault of your father for doing it and of your mother for not having intervened as soon as she saw what was going on. This was out of your control, and you did what you could." They were silent for a few minutes. "You . . . you called me Virginia," she broke the silence quietly. Kurt smiled. "Well, I certainly didn't see Karmina just now," he stated. "Karmina is just part of you, and it's a part that I love, but it's not all of you. I saw the young Virginia who doesn't quite know what to do, who's broken and been hurt. Karmina is just the stronger reaction." There was silence for a couple more minutes. "You know, Kurt, Blaine really cares about you. I see why he likes you." And Kurt felt his heart flutter in an unfamiliar, but beautiful way. -_-_-_- Karmina's POV She had just exposed practically her entire being and much of her story to someone she'd known for less than two hours. But she didn't really care as much as she thought she would. She saw how good Kurt was, and certainly knew now that he was perfect for Blaine. She let her mind wander months back to the hours on the phone and occasionally in person with Blaine where he was talking about Kurt. His smile, his laugh, his hair, his lips, his _eyes. _Oh, lord, the hours that he had spent trying to describe Kurt's eyes! She glanced over. Hm. He really did have pretty eyes. Oh, they were going to be great. And she noticed how every time she said Blaine's name, Kurt's face softened, and how every time he said the name he said it like a caress. Oh yes, she couldn't wait for them to get together. Wes and David complained day in and day out about the sighs and looks of longing from both parties. But they would probably need a little push. She was so glad that Blaine was going to be okay, because he had to see how much people loved him. She hadn't brought Wes and David along for a reason. They would overreact. Also, they had not been the ones that Blaine had asked for. She glanced at the clock. It had been five and a half hours since the incident, and yet it seemed like it had been a lifetime ago. She thought about how Blaine had said Kurt's name while he was being beaten by their father, how he had said it several more times after, and even more in the ambulance. When he said it again in his sleep in the hospital, she knew that she had to go and get him. And, truthfully, she was glad that she had. -_-_-_- Kurt's POV Karmina was a good kid. Rebellious, yes, but she was really quite balanced. She reminded him very thoroughly of her brother. Blaine. He knew that there was more to him than he let show. That beautiful boy that was playing the role of Yoda, or Dumbledore, who has been through more than he lets on. And the fact that he sees himself as a coward for running from the pain was not okay. He had been through as much if not more than Kurt, which just kind of shook him. How did he see Kurt as brave? Unless there was even more to this than Kurt was getting from this . . . 


	5. Reunion

**GAAAAAH! Sorry about last chapter, guys! I looked at it and went WOAH, OOPS! I hate my computer. It's old. It's bipolar. Buuuut anyways, we're FINALLY going to see some Blaine in this chapter! But he's gonna be drugged. I think Drugged!Blaine is funny, so sue me. And apparently I have to have a disclaimer -_- soo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Or Darren Criss. Although I plan on changing the latter of these unfortunate situations ASAP.**

Blaine's POV **(I usually do these in the 3****rd**** person, but I think this calls for some 1****st**** person action, agreed?)**

This bed isn't very comfy. And the walls are way too bright. And there are people everywhere. God, I hate hospitals. They're no fun. No happiness. Except in the pregnancy ward. But I've only been there once. Well, twice, I guess, if you count my birth. Now that my head is clear, I can think about what happened today. I flinch at the memories, and immediately, there are three nurses by my side.

"He's in pain!"

"Get the meds!"

"I'm getting them, I'm getting them!"

And next thing I know I'm drowsing off into a wonderful dreamland where a beautiful angel is holding my hands and kissing me, and I feel his name roll off my lips.

"Kurt."

Kurt's POV

He could practically feel the tension lift as they drove up to the hospital. He was going to see Blaine. He was going to see how bad the injuries were. How bad could it be, really? He wasn't in critical condition, so he might be bloodied up a bit, bruised for sure, but he wasn't going to be in a coma. He took a deep breath.

"You ready?" he asked the girl who still hadn't fully calmed down in the passenger seat. He heard her take a slightly unsteady breath, then saw her turn and smile at him.

"I'm ready if you are."

"Great." They got out of the car, and when they met at the front of the car, Kurt squeezed her hand. "Hey, it's gonna be fine. He'll be better than when you last saw him, what, four hours ago? He'll be _much _better. Probably all fixed." She let out a weak smile.

"Yeah, probably. C'mon." They wandered the halls of the hospital, and Kurt began to feel more and more depressed. He hated hospitals. His dad had been in one just months ago in a coma, for Christ's sake, and it certainly didn't help that everyone around the goddamned building was getting bad news. He saw children and adults alike crying their eyes out, pale faces waiting anxiously in halls, and people with shocked expressions sitting down a little too quickly.

He really hated hospitals.

It wasn't until he got to the room that the monotonous secretary had said was Blaine's that he stopped thinking of everyone else's pain and his own past experiences and focused on the boy that he had fallen for just a few months ago. He seemed to be awake, but just barely. Karmina lingered by the door, giving him a look that said _well, go on._

"I'm . . . going to go get something to drink. You want anything?" she asked him.

"Er . . . yeah, sure. Just . . . grab me a tea." And she turned and left, leaving the boys alone, and Kurt moved toward the hospital bed and saw all at once the marks that the day's events had left on his best friend.

Blaine's POV (**In 3rd person)**

Mmmm . . . Kurt. All his drug-induced fantasies couldn't compare to actually seeing him. He was pretty sure, at least, that he was actually there. He looked slightly less angelic than in his fantasies, but that only made him more perfect, because it meant that he was real.

Oh, he really was cute when he was concerned.

And then he felt his heart stop. Kurt was running his hands through his curls. Oooh that felt nice. He had very skilled hands . . . _No, bad Blaine. You will _not_ think about other things Kurt's hands would be good at. _BAD_ Blaine! Too late._ He sighed, and almost died when Kurt stopped and withdrew his hands.

"NO! Don't stop!" he felt himself saying in a voice that seemed too small to belong to him. He smiled when Kurt hesitated, then resumed the patterns he was tracing on his scalp. He especially liked the color of his blush . . . very pink in contrast to his creamy skin . . . he felt himself quite grateful for the Dalton uniform, since it exposed Kurt's neck very nicely. He felt his eyes flutter a little bit as he thought about Kurt's neck, not to mention the kisses and nibbles he wanted to place on them. He moaned, and again, Kurt stopped. He sighed, and reached for Kurt's hands.

"Silly Kurtie," he wound laced his fingers between the younger boy's. He had almost forgotten how soft his hands really were. "Mmmm, your hands are really soft." He saw a middle-aged woman in a nurse's uniform whisper something in his ear. He heard something about drugs and himself. "No!" he said. "I am not on drugs. Drugs bad. Don't do drugs," he said firmly to Kurt. The boy giggled. It sounded like wind-chimes.

"Okay, Blaine, I won't do drugs." Blaine relaxed.

"Mkay. Good. Come lie down with me," he said drowsily. He thought that idea was fantastic. Kurt's eyes widened. Oh no. Did he not want to? _Stupid, _he thought to himself. "Please, Kurtie," he pouted. _Bad Blaine, don't pressure him into something he doesn't want to do! _But he really wanted this, and he was in the hospital. He saw Kurt's eyes widen even more.

"Um . . . Blaine, I don't think I'm allowed to-"

"Oh, it's fine dear, but you'll have to leave after visiting hours, and don't push him, don't upset him," the nurse said. Well, he certainly didn't like the idea of Kurt leaving, but if it meant getting him to lie down next to him, he was willing to compromise a bit.

"Oh . . . um . . . okay," he watched Kurt's cheeks turn even redder and smiled.

"Yay! I'll scoot over," he wriggled to give him room as Kurt awkwardly tried to get under the sheets. When he lied down, Blaine forgot about personal boundaries. He had a beautiful boy that he was in love with in his hospital bed, just waiting to be snuggled with. He felt Kurt's heart race as he cuddled up to him, burying his face into the place where Kurt's neck met his shoulder. "Hey, Kurt," he mumbled into that little place.

"Yes, Blaine?"

"I'm really glad you're here."

He could have sworn that he felt Kurt's heart skip a beat.


	6. Full of Love

**Hey everyone! I am SO sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but I have been sick. Like, really sick. Like, nearly comatose sick. But I'm almost better now, and can actually handle a computer :D soooo I'm back! Mostly. **

**Also, I _reeeeeeeeally _can't wait for Tuesday, when we get to see _Silly Love Songs! _I want to see a little Klaine development, good or bad. I hope they keep Darren Criss for a time :D I love him. HEARTZ! **

**I really hope you guys enjoy this, and as always, read and review, tell me if there's things ya like, things ya hate, things ya wanna see. Ideas are always appreciated, because it's hard to come up with this stuff alone. Not to be whiny or anything. Love you! 3**

**Disclaimer: Glee is not my property. Sigh.**

~oOo~

KARMINA'S POV

Karmina knew it was a good idea to let Blaine see Kurt, but this was ridiculous. She walked in the room with her coffee and Kurt's tea to see Blaine curled up against his chest, and Kurt staring at the older boy with the most awestruck expression she had ever seen. Dear lord, this was the first time she'd ever seen them together and already she hoped that one of them made the move soon.

Oh my goodness, the relief she felt when she saw her brother again, safe, and looking so much better than he had been before. He still had the bruises across his cheeks, the fat lip, and a few cuts across his face, but overall, they had done an excellent job cleaning him up. She was really quite impressed. She wondered how Kurt had reacted . . . Kurt. Right. Tea. Gah.

"You wanted tea?" she smiled when Kurt's bewildered eyes shot up, and he seemed to struggle to form words.

"Erm . . , yeah, I did." He squirmed a little to sit up more, and she noticed Blaine's arm wrap around Kurt's waist.

"Kurtie, you're not going anywhere, are you?" she heard her brother murmur.

"No, I'm just sitting up so I can drink the tea Karmina's bringing me."

"Karmina?" he jumped up, and was suddenly in a very upright position. "KARMA! You're back!" She chuckled both at her brother's overenthusiastic, drugged state, and at Kurt's wildly confused and slightly amused expression.

"Yes, Blainie-bear, I'm back," she grinned at the scowl that formed on his face at his least-favorite nickname. Kurt was looking at both of them in a rather comic way, with his head shooting between Karmina's impish grin and Blaine's unamused scowl.

"Mimi, I told you never to call me that!"

"And I told you not to call me Ginny when we were kids, but you did anyway," she was intent on teasing him as much as she could without sending him over the edge.

"You had a name that could be adapted into the name of a Harry Potter character! I couldn't help it!" he whined, which caused Kurt to crack an entertained smile.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Well, I prefer Karma and Mimi, thank you very much." Blaine decided to sink into his pillows and wrap his arms back around Kurt, which elicited a rather pink blush from the younger boy.

"'M'kay. I'm really tired. G'night. Love you, Karma. Love you, Kurt." She watched quietly as Kurt silently choked on the sip of tea that he was taking. She also didn't miss Kurt's lips moving quickly and inaudibly with a look of adoration on his face and one thing struck her.

They were perfect for each other.

~oOo~

Kurt's POV

"'M'kay. I'm really tired. G'night. Love you, Karma. Love you, Kurt."

He could feel his heart stop when he said those last three words. Was that politeness? Platonic love? Romantic? He couldn't let himself read to far into it. He was drugged. He was probably just confused. He felt Karmina's eyes on him as he choked on his tea, but was grateful when she didn't say anything.

His thoughts were racing at a thousand miles an hour and he felt himself stroke the forehead of the beautiful boy that lay by his side, the beautiful boy that, physically looked quite . . . broken. His face was a mess. The spots underneath his eyes all across his cheekbones were black and blue, and a little bit purple. It wasn't even, though, not even at all. He also noticed several small cuts scattered around his face, and one longer one slicing from his chin, through his lip, across his right cheek all the way to his ear. The cut on his lip was further defined by the fact that half of his mouth was extremely swollen. It very nearly broke his heart to know that the person that had done this to him had provided half of his genetic material. But there were good aspects to his current appearance, too.

The first thing he noticed was his skin, the spots that weren't covered with bruises and cuts. It seemed to be the color of rich cream, and he found himself wanting very much to kiss every bare inch of him. But more prominent was his hair.

He had never seen him without three tubs of gel in his hair, and he found himself very pleasantly shocked at the gorgeous, natural curls that his friend apparently possessed. How few people were blessed with perfect hair, and he hid it every day. He was clearly quite stuck in an exaggerated Dalton mold. Perfect hair, perfect grades, perfect attitude, perfect, perfect, perfect. Somehow he got the feeling that Dalton was not the only thing that pressured him to be perfect, especially after the story he had been told.

He found himself wondering a million things. What if Blaine wasn't gay? Would Karmina still be Virginia, and act younger than she did now? Would Blaine be at Dalton? Would he feel such a need to please all higher levels of authority? Would he still have all of his parent's love? Would he get to see more of the Blaine that he caught glimpses of occasionally? Would he know Blaine at all? If he did, and if Blaine wasn't gay, would Kurt still have fallen head over heels for him? He sighed quietly before whispering back;

"Good night, Blaine. I love you, too."


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**I am very, VERY sorry that I haven't updated in a while. A while being . . . what, almost a month now? Anyway, I have to ask you to please, _please _bear with me for a while. My life is currently being invaded by a play I'm in about little British schoolgirls post-WW1. So I don't have much time to write.**

**As always, THANK YOU to all of you that have subscribed, favorited, and reviewed the story. You are loved.**

**I promise that there will be another chapter up by March.**


End file.
